


pepperoni pizza & cinnamon rolls

by laurenjauregui



Series: you make me sick (for being so perfect) drafts [11]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, but they're here, mani ally and lucy are just mentioned lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenjauregui/pseuds/laurenjauregui
Summary: Camila develops a crush on the cute girl working at a bakery, and unfortunately for her, she's the one girl who is completely impervious to Camila's relentless flirting.





	pepperoni pizza & cinnamon rolls

It’s just a normal day when Camila meets the love of her life.

In fact, it’s such a mundane day, that she would’ve forgotten about it in its entirety if not for Lauren Jauregui. It’s a normal Saturday, and Camila meets her best and only friend, Dinah, at the mall. It’d taken a lot for Dinah to get her out, because Camila had been tired and really wanted a lie in that morning, since she’d been up late binge watching a new show.

But of course, in Dinah’s eyes, that’s no excuse, so she’s at the mall as usual, going through all of the shops with her friend. This time, their trip has a purpose, though it usually doesn’t; Dinah needs a new outfit for a date. Camila’s already forgotten the guy’s name, but Dinah never expects her to keep up. She’s casually dating a new guy (or girl) every other week, before she finds the tiniest flaw to complain about and dump them over.

Camila swears the only reason she came was to get McDonalds for lunch, but she _does_ like seeing her best friend happy too. However, when they _finally_ get up to the food court, Camila gets a nasty piece of news. _The McDonalds was closed indefinitely_.

“Well, that’s it, it’s the end of the world.” Camila sighs dramatically. “I might as well die.”

Dinah rolls her eyes. “It’s not like that’s the only McDonalds in Miami.”

“Yeah, but you’re not going to walk to any of the other ones, are you?” Camila questions, already knowing the answer, and rolling her eyes when Dinah shakes her head. “But I want a quarter pounder.”

“Too bad,” Dinah says, “just go to that bakery place over there. Or the KFC.”

“You know I hate KFC,” Camila points out, resigning herself to her fate. She guesses she could postmates a McDonalds later and just get a sandwich or a pastry from the bakery. “Fine. You’re lucky I love you enough to not drag you to the nearest McDonalds.”

Camila leaves Dinah at one of the tables, and heads over to the bakery, noting that it has no line, compared to the other food options – which, honestly, there aren’t that many. This is probably Miami’s smallest mall, and since the newer, bigger one opened, everyone goes there.

When the girl working the counter spots her, her entire demeanour perks up, like a puppy spotting its owner. “Hallo! My name is Lauren Michelle Jauregui, and I will be your cashier. What would you like to order?”

Camila takes one look at the girl and nearly melts, because she’s possibly the most attractive human being she’s ever seen. Lauren’s eyes won’t meet hers, and keep flitting to different things, but Camila can tell how bright and positively _entrancing_ they are. Her lips are plump and look soft, but Camila stops herself from staring, because looking at the pretty girl’s lips is kind of a clue that _she’s checking her out_. Lauren has a simple silver stud in her left nostril, and when she turns to answer a question her colleague asks her, Camila spots the dragonfly tattoo on the back of her neck.

 _Fuck_ , Camila thinks _, tattoos are so hot_.

Lauren adjusts the ponytail her black hair is tied up in, and makes sure it’s through the back of the baseball cap she’s wearing with the name of the bakery embroidered on the front. “Um, so… are you going to order something?”

 _Oh god, I’ve been staring_ , Camila realises, and she blinks in surprise, feeling bad for holding up a possible line, but she turns and she’s still the only one there. “Uh, yeah, I- I haven’t… I haven’t eaten here before, so I’m just thinking about what to order.”

 _Nice save_ , she tells herself, and expects Lauren to roll her eyes like the regular teen working customer service would do, but instead she smiles and rocks on her heels. “Well, I like the pizza slices we do, I always have one on my lunch break, and the best part is, I get to make sure mine has three pepperonis on the slice.”

“I’ll get that, then,” Camila says, a little too starstruck by Lauren’s looks to fully register what the girl is saying, so she agrees on impulse. “Sounds good.”

“Oh, you also like your pizza to have three pepperonis on each slice?” Lauren inquires, and Camila nods dumbly. “That’s nice. Are you also autistic? If you are, you’re very good with eye contact. My social skills teacher used to say I needed to work on mine, but I never really listened, and then my parents stopped making me go. What would you like to drink?”

This time, Lauren’s words register, and Camila blinks in surprise. “Um- I’m not- I’m not autistic. You are? And- and I’ll have a diet coke, I guess.”

“Oh,” Lauren seems to deflate a little, and punches in Camila’s order. “Um, would you like any sides?”

Camila frowns, not understanding why the girl is suddenly so unenthusiastic. “Can I get some fries for my friend?”

“Okay,” Lauren nods, and puts that in too. Camila’s order total shows up on the screen of the cash register, and before Lauren can ask her for $5.20, Camila hands her a ten dollar bill and smiles.

“Keep the change,” Camila says, turning on the charm, “you were really sweet. Most teenagers working customer service aren’t as helpful as you’ve been. You’re certainly more enthusiastic than I was when I worked in a grocery store.”

Lauren frowns down at the bill, but shrugs and puts it through, dropping the change into the tip jar. Camila notes another tattoo on the side of her wrist, reading _Angelica_. _God_ , she’s a sucker for tattoos. “I am not a teenager. I am twenty.”

“Oh, sorry,” Camila apologises, blushing, “I figured you’d be a teenager because you look like you’re my age and I’m nineteen.”

“We split the tips between everyone who was working that day,” Lauren informs her, finally meeting her gaze for a few seconds before looking away again. “Is this okay? You said you’d like me to have it, but we share it.”

“That’s okay,” Camila assures her, “and, uh, sorry for not… being autistic? You seemed kind of excited to think I was, and I’m sorry for disappointing you.”

Lauren perks up. She actually _laughs_. “You don’t have to apologise for being allistic. That’s just the way your mind works. Anyways, um, your food should be ready in a few minutes. You’re supposed to wait over there, but… but there’s no line, and I like talking to you.”

 _The pretty girl likes talking to me_? Camila blinks in shock, but nods quickly. She’s not turning down the opportunity to talk to the hot girl. Camila _never_ gets the chance for a genuine conversation with a hot girl. Mostly they just flirt to get what they want from her.

“So, uh, how long have you worked here for?” Camila asks, knowing it’s awkward small talk. “You seem like you know the place pretty well.”

“I have worked here for almost two years. My mami recommended I get a job to help with my rent money and so I could have extra cash in case I wanted to go out with friends I met at college. Also to help with my people skills.” Lauren rambles, rocking on her heels. “I didn’t have any friends in high school, but I have friends at college, Lucy, Mani and Ally.”

“Do you go to the University of Miami?” Camila asks. “Because I do, too.”

“Yes, I do go there. I am studying biology with a minor in animal studies. I like lions.” Lauren tells her, and Camila hadn’t expected that at a glance, but she guesses looks don’t always clue you in on what people are like. “What are you doing?”

“Literature and music,” Camila answers, “a joint programme. I couldn’t decide between the two. Where are you from, originally?”

Lauren smiles. “I have lived in Miami my whole life, so I didn’t need to leave for college. I stayed with my parents for my freshman year because I was scared about moving into dorms, but I met Mani, Lucy and Ally and now I live with them.”

“Me too! Except, well, I don’t live with your friends, but you know that,” Camila awkwardly rambles, blushing a little. “I’m in the dorms, since it’s my freshman year, but my best friend and I are roomies. She’s from California, and we met on the internet like five years ago. She’s here for college.”

Before Lauren can answer, one of her colleagues passes her a tray of food and announces an order number, and Lauren holds it out for Camila. “There’s your lunch. I hope you enjoy it!”

With that, she moves away from the counter, and goes to talk to the other girl working with her. Camila sighs at the abrupt goodbye, fully aware that she’ll probably never see this girl again, and turns back to sit with Dinah.

“What took you so long?” Dinah asks, taking the fries Camila had bought for her, “No wonder there’s no line there, service must be terrible.”

Camila shakes her head. “No… DJ, the cashier there is so cute. Her name is Lauren, and oh my god, Cheechee, I just want to squish her little cheeks.”

Dinah snorts with laughter. “ _Really_ , Walz? You talked to her for five minutes and now you’re in love with the girl?”

“She’s so cute,” Camila says again, already thinking about Lauren, “thank _god_ for McDonalds being closed.”

“That’s a sentence I never thought I’d hear you say.” Dinah stares at her in surprise. “If you like her so much, go ask for her number.”

Camila shakes her head and looks at Dinah like she’s crazy. “I can’t do that. I don’t date, and she seems fragile. I don’t think she’d just be down for the physical kind of relationship.”

Dinah rolls her eyes, because this is the first time she’s ever seen her best friend so hyped up over a girl. Usually, Camila is just there for a fun kind of relationship, no strings attached. If that actually _qualifies_ as a relationship.

She knows Camila has been burned before, and that’s turned her off dating, but when she sees the way her best friend stares over at the bakery, watching the dark haired cashier, she knows that this time, Camila wants more.

-

For the entire week after meeting Lauren, Camila keeps an eye out for her on campus, but unfortunately, she never spots the green eyed girl. She regrets not getting her number, because Lauren really was _so_ sweet, and that’s hard to find.

(Granted, Camila did tend to attract the kind of girl who is only down for a quick fuck. Being a known player tends to have that effect.)

After being unsuccessful in finding Lauren on campus, Camila goes back to the mall on Saturday, this time by herself. Dinah is busy on a date, and honestly, she could do without her best friend’s teasing.

She beams when she sees Lauren behind the counter again, and this time, she _vows_ to turn on the charm.

“Hey, cutie,” Camila smirks as she walks up to the counter. “Miss me?”

Lauren frowns at her. “No, not really. I don’t know you.”

Camila deflates a little, her opening line ruined. “Yeah, you do. You- you served me last week and we talked.”

“Well, I know _that_ ,” Lauren points out like it’s obvious, “but I don’t know _you_. I don’t even know your name, but I know that we go to the same college. I’m sorry, but I forgot what you’re majoring in. My mind is rather cluttered this week, because I had a few tests and I needed to keep the essential information in the forefront of my mind in order to maintain my 5.0 GPA.”

“Oh, so you’re smart?” Camila asks her, trying her best to get back into her flow. “I like smart girls.”

“Well, that’s nice,” Lauren answers, “but are you going to tell me your name?”

“Depends on if you tell me your number.” Camila shoots back, proud of that one. “How about a trade?”

Lauren shrugs. “Okay. I am cashier number three on the rota. I work Monday nights, Wednesdays, Thursday nights and Saturdays. Now will you tell me your name?”

 _Oh my fucking god_ , Camila wants to scream, but she figures the best way to get around this is to just answer Lauren’s question and hold back her frustration. She can see Lauren’s co-worker laughing in the back, and it makes her even more irritated.

“My name is Camila.” She answers, and stoops lower than she’s ever gone before. “Is your name Ariel? Because I think we’re mermaid for each other.”

She knows it’s a cheesy, drunk guy in a bar move to make, resorting to pickup lines, but some girls find the humour endearing.

Turns out, Lauren isn’t one of them.

Lauren tilts her head to the side. “You know my name, it’s Lauren. It says it right here, see?”

As Lauren points to the nametag, and the eavesdropping colleague cracks up, Camila wants to slam her head into the counter. “Yeah, my mistake, sorry.”

“Anyways, what would you like to order?” Lauren asks her. “I’m afraid we’re out of croissants, because the manager put in the order wrong when she was doing stock.”

“I’ll just have two pepperoni slices,” Camila dejectedly replies, and Lauren nods, punching in the order and reading out her total. Camila hands over the money, again letting Lauren keep the change.

When her food is ready, Lauren hands it to her with a smile. “Thank you for choosing us today! Hope you enjoy your lunch.”

Before she can leave, Camila has one last shot. “Hey, have you had your lunch yet?”

Lauren frowns, but shakes her head. “I have my break in an hour. Why?”

Camila smirks. “Because I want to give you a pizza this.”

“Oh, thank you!” Lauren beams at her, and takes one of Camila’s pepperoni slices, biting into it before the younger Latina can clarify. Lauren’s co-worker bursts out laughing and Camila turns bright red. “You’re very generous, Camila.”

With that, Lauren walks into a room labelled _staff only_ , and Camila completely deflates. The other girl working turns to her with a grin. “Don’t flirt much?”

Camila just rolls her eyes and finds a table, wallowing in her failure.

-

She goes out clubbing with Dinah that night, and easily gets a girl to take home. But when it comes to the part where she actually _takes the girl home_ , Camila backs out, telling the girl that she _can’t do it_.

In the cab home, she wants to slap herself. She’s _Camila Cabello_. She can have any girl she wants, but she’s too hung up on some bakery girl that she’s talked to _twice_.

She decides that she needs to get Lauren into bed. It’s the only way she’ll get the girl out of her system.

-

The next time she goes to the bakery and flirts with Lauren, the girl is _still oblivious_. Worst of all, Dinah is there to laugh at her failure, and Camila doesn’t know how Lauren is so impervious to all of the flirting. Like, _sure_ , she’s autistic, but she had to have realised by now. _Right_?

After eating her food, instead of leaving her tray on the table, she takes it back over to the bakery’s counter. Lauren spots her, and comes over, taking the tray from her with a smile.

“Thank you for bringing your tray back,” Lauren says, “lots of people leave them on their table, and it just adds an unnecessary job for us to do.”

Lauren goes into the back, probably to put the tray on the dishwashing pile, and Camila waits for her to come back out. When Lauren spots her, she brightens.

“Would you like to order something else?” She asks. “We have croissants now, if you’d like to try one. Or, you could get something sweet. I helped bake the cinnamon rolls this morning.”

“That’s really cool,” Camila says, leaning forwards so Lauren gets a good view of her cleavage. She mentally curses when Lauren doesn’t even _glance_. “Do you like to bake?”

“I bake with my friend Ally.” Lauren says. “She works here as a baker, but not on Saturdays. One day she’s going to have a bakery of her own and she promised me I’d get to try everything she bakes.”

“That’s really sweet,” Camila compliments her, trying to meet Lauren’s gaze, “maybe you could bake for me sometime, Lauren.”

“Well, if you buy a cinnamon roll, then I will have!” Lauren announces, and grabs a pair of tongs to fish a cinnamon roll out of the display case. “Here you go. I will give it to you as a free sample, because I do not know if you’d like to spend your money on it. But if you’d like another, then you have to pay for it.”

Camila sends the girl a charming smile. “Thank you, Lauren. You’re so sweet to me.”

“Well, I’m not trying to be,” Lauren announces, “I am just being myself.”

“In that case, you’re a sweetheart.” Camila says, and when Lauren passes her the cinnamon roll and rests her hand on the counter, Camila uses her free one to touch Lauren’s hand. She runs her thumb along Lauren’s knuckles, and looks back up at Lauren with her best smile. “You’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met.”

Lauren seems frozen in place, and she starts humming under her breath, just loud enough for Camila to catch. “Can you- um… stop that?”

Camila bites her lip – she’s had many compliments from girls who’ve liked that – and smiles innocently. “Stop what?”

“I don’t- I don’t like when people I don’t know touch me.” Lauren gets out all in one breath. “Please stop.”

Camila takes her hand away from Lauren’s. “Sorry, cutie. How about we get to know each other, then?”

Lauren blinks, and moves away from the counter, just out of Camila’s reach. Camila doesn’t mind – she’s always careful to be respectful of a girl’s boundaries – and occupies herself with writing out her number on a napkin.

When she passes it to Lauren, the older girl frowns. “What’s this?”

“It’s my phone number,” Camila says, smirking. “Call me.”

With that, she walks away, finally feeling like she’s getting somewhere.

-

Lauren doesn’t call.

Camila waits, obsessively staring at her phone, waiting for it to ring, or to notify her of a text with a _ping_. But Lauren doesn’t call her, text her, email her, or send her a damn carrier pigeon. After two weeks with no contact, Camila thinks _fuck her_ , and goes out to a club, finding a girl to make out with.

But the whole time she feels empty. The only person she wants to be kissing is Lauren, and that’s foreign to her. It feels like how she’d felt about her ex. The ex that cheated on her. The ex she never quite forgave. The reason she _doesn’t_ date, because relationships get you hurt.

Lauren not calling is just further proof of that. _Feelings get you hurt_.

Camila swears to herself she won’t ever feel again.

-

She convinces Dinah to stop going to the smaller mall on their weekends out. They go to the newer, bigger one, so Camila doesn’t have to go to the food court and see the girl that hurt her without even knowing it.

She goes a month without seeing Lauren, but it’s not like it gets any better. She can’t go out and have a casual one night stand, because all she’s thinking about is how it’s not Lauren, and rejection hurts more than anything, because Camila Cabello doesn’t get rejected.

Deciding to throw herself into her studies, she goes to the library on campus and opts to work on her essays for literature instead of going out clubbing with Dinah. She’s typing up her notes on symbolism when someone speaks.

“Camila?”

At the familiar raspy voice, Camila tenses. She turns and sees Lauren, the older girl awkwardly tapping her fingers against her pants as she rocks on her heels. It’s weird, seeing Lauren in something other than her bakery uniform. Her hair is down, and Camila finally gets to see that it’s armpit length and choppy, making Lauren look even fluffier and cuter than ever. She’s wearing an oversized sweater and jeans, and looks so cuddly that Camila just wants to-

 _No_ , Camila cuts her thoughts off, _she rejected you, remember_?

She tries to sound as cold as possible. “What do you want?”

“Well, um, I wanted to let you know this before, but you didn’t come back on that Saturday to get your pepperoni pizza slice, and you haven’t been back for a while,” Lauren says, “my- um… my co-worker accidentally- she threw the napkin with your number on away. She thought it was just trash left on the counter, and I didn’t get the chance to put it in my phone, which made me sad, because I wanted to be friends with you.”

“Oh,” One side of Camila perks up, the side that finds Lauren absolutely adorable, but the cautious half takes her over. “Well, whatever. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Lauren deflates. “Why not? I’d like to have your number again so we can make friends. I think you’re nice, you let me have some of your pizza and you had one of my cinnamon rolls.”

Camila sighs, because _why doesn’t she get it?_ “I don’t want to be _friends_ with you.”

When Lauren’s bright green eyes well up with tears, Camila’s stomach drops with guilt. “Oh… I just- um, thought you wanted to be, because you gave me your number. I am sorry if I made you change your mind by coming on too strong, and I am trying my best to work on that, but I- I understand that I’m- I’m awkward to talk to… I’m sorry if I messed up…”

Lauren turns away dejectedly, but Camila stops her. “Wait, I didn’t mean it like that!”

After a few moments, Lauren turns around, and wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand. “Well, um, what did you- um, mean it like?”

“I’ve been flirting with you this whole damn time but you never seemed interested,” Camila shrugs, “I gave you my number hoping you’d get the message that I like you.”

“You were flirting with me?” Lauren frowns to herself. “Really? Nobody’s ever done that before. And- and what way do you like me? Do you like me romantically, because that’s usually why people flirt?”

“I-” Camila cuts herself off, because she _doesn’t_ like girls romantically. She doesn’t like anyone romantically, not after her ex. But one look at Lauren, in her cute oversized sweater and how her eyes are so bright and interested… Camila caves. “Yeah. I like you romantically.”

“Oh,” Lauren blinks in surprise. “Well, may I have your number again? Or I can give you mine. I’m sorry, I should have memorised yours when I had the chance. I like memorising numbers.”

Not sure what to say to that, Camila just nods. “You can have my number again.”

This time, Camila puts her number straight into Lauren’s phone, and Lauren texts her immediately.

**_Unknown (6:08PM): Hallo! This is Lauren Michelle Jauregui. If this is not Camila, please delete this message. :)_ **

Camila smiles down at the text, and saves Lauren’s number. “So, uh, would it be okay if I asked you out?”

Lauren nods. “Yes, that would be nice.”

“Okay, well,” Camila sucks in a breath, because she’s never been this nervous to ask a girl out before. “When do you want to go out? Because-”

“But you haven’t asked me to go on a date yet,” Lauren says, and with anyone else, Camila would’ve thought that they were trying to be difficult, but she knows that Lauren isn’t. “I promise I will say yes.”

“Okay,” Camila says, smiling a little, “will you go out with me?”

“Yes,” Lauren answers, rocking on her heels, “I will. I am free on Saturday nights, because I finish work at five. However, if it is a daytime date, it will have to be Sunday. Or Friday, because I don’t have classes on a Friday.”

“Let’s stick with the typical dinner date,” Camila suggests. “Is next Saturday night okay for you?”

“Yes,” Lauren says, biting on her bottom lip nervously, “but- um, if we are going to a restaurant, it has to be quiet, because I cannot function in a loud environment.”

Camila nods. “Okay, that’s fine. I know a good place that’s not loud.”

“Good, thank you,” Lauren taps against her leg again, “and- um, I would like to ask you to not touch me without telling. If you- if you want to hold my hand on our date, can you ask first? I know that- I know people think it’s weird, and… and I’m not…”

“I know you’re not weird,” Camila says, “it’s okay, Lauren, I promise if I want to hold your hand, I’ll ask first.”

“Thank you,” Lauren says again, “I will… I have to go home now. But- um, I will text you. About our date.”

“Okay,” Camila answers, trying to keep her cool. “See you Saturday, Lauren.”

“Yes,” Lauren nods, “please pick me up from my house at approximately seven o’clock.”

Camila smiles. “I’ll be there.”

Once Lauren is gone, Camila does a happy dance in her seat, garnering some weird looks from the people nearby. Not that she cares, though.

She’s got a date with Lauren. _Finally_. All that’s left is getting her into bed. Then she’ll finally be done with these feelings.

Once that thought goes through her mind, Camila pushes it out. That’s not what she wants here, and she doesn’t think she’d ever be able to have Lauren like that and then leave her. For some reason, it’s different with Lauren.

 _Camila_ is different with Lauren.

-

“I apologise that I am late,” Lauren says, as she sits down in the passenger seat of Camila’s car.

Camila glances down at the clock. _7:03PM_ , and she’d said seven. “You’re three minutes late. That’s not really _late_ , Lauren.”

“But I told you seven,” Lauren points out, “not three minutes _past_ seven.”

Camila just sends her a fond smile. “You’re so cute.”

Lauren frowns, not sure how to answer that. “I asked my friends about dates, and Lucy told me that we are supposed to talk about our interests. Can I tell you about lions?”

Instead of answering, Camila focuses on something else. “Why did you have to ask your friends about dates?”

“I have never been on a date before,” Lauren tells her. “Nor have I ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend. So I don’t know how romantic situations work.”

Camila frowns. “Does that mean you’ve never been kissed before? Or had sex? Or done… _anything_?”

“I- um, my friend Lucy kissed me because- um, someone told me it was weird I’d never been kissed, so I asked her to do it. I asked Mani first, but she said no, and Ally has a boyfriend, so I couldn’t ask her.” Lauren stares down at her lap. “I asked Lucy to kiss me because I didn’t want to be weird. It was- it was back when I was very insecure and hated myself for being autistic, but now I am proud of it. But- um, but I have never been in a romantic relationship before. And I haven’t- um, been intimate with anyone before. Lucy offered to do that too, and I said yes, but then she told me it was a joke and messed my hair up and called me cute. She does that a lot. I think Lucy thinks I’m very innocent.”

Camila’s stomach turns, because her initial intention had been to sleep with Lauren and ditch her, but there’s no way she could do that now. Even before getting that information, she knew that her own feelings had changed, and while relationships scare her, she thinks that it’d be okay with Lauren.

Besides, even if her intentions were still the same, she doesn’t think she’d be able to go through with it. She couldn’t take Lauren’s first time like that. Secretly, she agrees with Lauren’s friend, this Lucy girl, because Lauren is very innocent and inexperienced, but it’s endearing.

“Did I say something wrong?” Lauren asks her. “You are being very quiet.”

“You didn’t say anything wrong,” Camila assures her, “I was just thinking. Would you be comfortable being intimate with someone?”

“You mean like with you?” Lauren bluntly asks, and Camila just blushes in response. “No, I don’t think so. I don’t know you well, so it would hurt if you touched me. I want to do it with someone special. That’s why I said yes when Lucy asked as a joke, because she’s special to me, like my other friends are. Actually, when I told Mani that I was going on a date with a girl named Camila, she said to be careful, because she knows about this other girl called Camila who likes to play with girls. I don’t really know what that means, to _play_. Does she mean like play pretend, or play sports? Because I’m good at softball.”

Camila sighs, but decides to be honest with her. “She probably meant me, Lauren.”

Lauren frowns. “Oh. What does to _play_ mean?”

“It means…” Camila trails off and gathers her thoughts before explaining. “It means to date a girl so you can have sex with them and then break up with them. Which I don’t do much. I just… have a lot of hook-ups and one night stands. But I haven’t slept with anyone for a month.”

“Oh,” Lauren taps on her leg. “Is that why you asked me about sex? Because you want to _play_ me?”

“No, um,” Camila shakes her head, “I couldn’t do that to you. I really, really like you. The reason I don’t get in relationships is because I was really hurt by someone, but I think I’m finally over her. And meeting you… meeting you helped with that. I like you a lot, and I want this to go somewhere real. I promise you that. I would never take a girl’s first time like that. Your first time should be special and with someone you love.”

“You would like to be in a relationship with me?” Lauren asks, and Camila blushes. “Because I would like that, I think. I want to go on our date first, to see how we would work in that context, but I like you a lot too, Camz. I think you’re very pretty and I trust that you’re telling the truth about how you don’t want to _play_ me.”

“I promise I’m not,” Camila assures her, “I couldn’t take advantage of you like that. But let’s stop talking about serious stuff for now. Can you tell me about lions?”

Lauren nods. “Yes, I can.”

When Lauren doesn’t elaborate, Camila tries prompting her again. “Lauren, tell me some lion facts, please?”

Lauren smiles. “Well, lions are very social animals. They can’t function alone, and need to live in their prides. Lionesses are also very protective of their cubs, and they hide them away for the first six weeks of their life and look after them as a sole parent. That’s kind of like me, because I’m the only one that gets to touch Nala, and she’s like my cub, even though she’s just a toy and I didn’t birth her.”

Camila tries to bite back her smile. “Nala?”

“Yes, Nala. From _The Lion King_.” Lauren says. “ _The Lion King_ is my favourite movie. It is a cinematic masterpiece and I am looking forward to the remake. Although, I still think I will prefer the classic.”

“How about we go and see the new one together?” Camila offers. “When it comes out. We can make it a date.”

Lauren beams. “That will be the best date ever. Can we- um… after this date, can we have another one? And- um, and can it be a _Lion King_ day? Because… um, well, I’d like to watch _The Lion King_ with you. And _The Lion Guard_. I know that it is a Disney Junior show, and I am not the target demographic, but it is very entertaining and Nala is in it, and I love Nala.”

Camila hums. “Pumbaa was always my favourite.”

“Yes, he is funny.” Lauren comments. “But Nala will always be my favourite.”

They get to the restaurant, and as promised, it’s quiet. Camila follows Lauren to the table, wanting desperately to take her hand, but she knows that Lauren is uncomfortable with touching, and she doesn’t want to push any first date boundaries.

Lauren, however, doesn’t care at all about first date awkwardness and boundaries. Because she’s never had the experience before, she’s eager to learn, and to other people, it probably seems a bit too eager, but Camila finds it endearing. She finds everything Lauren does endearing.

She tries not to laugh when Lauren starts talking about the future of their relationship. Usually, that topic is taboo on a first date, but Lauren is oblivious to that fact, rambling on about how she is going to give her friend a _stern talking to_ for assuming Camila would _play_ her. Camila thinks it’s absolutely adorable.

Once they’ve had their dinner, Lauren comparing the pizza to the one from the bakery and deciding she likes it better at her workplace, they head back to the car. On any of the other dates Camila has been on, this is the point where she invites the girl back home and makes her move, but with Lauren, she decides she’s going to drop her off at her house. She needs Lauren to trust her if this is going to work.

On the way to the car, Camila stops in her tracks and asks something she’s been wanting to ask all night. If Lauren didn’t care about first date rules, she shouldn’t, either. “Lauren? Can I hold your hand?”

Lauren blinks in surprise, and pauses in thought for a few moments. Eventually, she nods. “Yes. Thank you for asking.”

When Camila takes Lauren’s hand, she feels more than she’s felt for anyone. _God, if this is just hand holding, imagine what it’ll be like when you kiss her_. Is it possible to feel fireworks by holding someone’s hand? Because it’s happening to Camila right now.

She hates that she has to let go of Lauren’s hand to drive, but when they arrive at Lauren’s house, Camila gets to hold her hand again as they walk up to the front door. Camila swears she sees the blinds in the front window move, and she wonders if Lauren’s friends are spying, but honestly, she doesn’t care.

“So, um,” Camila clears her throat. “I had a lot of fun tonight. And I’d really like to do your _Lion King_ day date idea. If you’re still interested.”

Lauren smiles. “Yes. I would enjoy that very much.”

Camila opens her mouth to say something, not that she even knows what she wants, but Lauren interrupts.

“In all of my research, I found that this is the part of the date where kissing would occur.” Lauren states, and she glances down at Camila. “I was wondering if I could kiss you.”

Camila hadn’t expected Lauren to be the one to ask, but she nods quickly. “Yeah. You… yeah.”

Lauren nods, and for once, she meets Camila’s eyes, but it’s only for a few seconds. She cups Camila’s jaw with her hands, and it’s possibly the gentlest touch Camila has ever felt. Camila lets Lauren close the gap between them, but when their lips finally touch, Camila takes the lead, trying to push away the butterflies in her stomach and the way she feels like she should’ve been kissing Lauren her entire life. She can tell that Lauren is unsure, and while Camila is used to rough kisses, she makes it as gentle as she can. She knows that this is Lauren’s first _real_ kiss, and she wants to make it perfect for her. Camila wants to take the whole world and reinvent it, just so it’s perfect for Lauren.

When they pull apart, Lauren’s cheeks are flushed pink. She smiles shyly at Camila, rocking on her heels. “I liked that a lot. You are a very good kisser. I hope I was sufficient.”

“You were amazing,” Camila assures her. “Text me about our _Lion King_ day?”

“Yes, I will text you about that.” Lauren promises her. “Goodnight, Camila. Thank you for a lovely evening.”

With that, Lauren goes inside, and Camila feels like her life is finally going down the right path.

-

At the blare of the alarm, Camila reaches out groggily to shut it off, before snuggling back down to go to sleep. She feels soft lips against her cheek and opens her eyes to meet her wife’s.

“Sorry, Camz,” Lauren murmurs, “go back to sleep.”

Camila sends Lauren a gentle smile. “I had the best dream.”

“It’s early,” Lauren insists, ignoring her for the most part. “I need to go to work, one of the lions is getting surgery today and I need to get him in his cage for transport. Can you come through at lunch?”

“Mhm, sure,” Camila mumbles, “working at the studio later though.”

“Yes,” Lauren nods. “You need to work on your fifth album. What was your dream about?”

“Us,” Camila smiles to herself, “How we met. Have I ever told you how cute you looked in your old work uniform?”

Lauren just smiles at her. “You’re cute. Go back to sleep, Camzi.”

“M’kay,” Camila rolls over and closes her eyes. “I love you, Lolo lion.”

“I love you too, Camz.”

The last thing Camila feels before she goes back to sleep is her wife’s soft lips kissing her forehead.


End file.
